The Behavioral & Social Sciences Core will devote its resources to the expansion of existing services and the development of new services to facilitate intellectual and operational linkages between behavioral, clinical, and basic science investigators. Given the extensive linkages of program members to the community, the Core will continue to lead the CFAR in fostering the development of meaningful community partnerships through its support of the Community Advisory Board (CAB). This CAB was established in Year 04 and will continue to be active in developing and implementing projects designed to further its mission. The Core will continue to deliver and develop tangible services that are designed to: 1) provide consultation and guidance to investigators as they prepare and submit applications for funding; 2) support educational activities which include presentations and symposia designed to stimulate integrated biological and behavioral research; 3) expand the ability of behavioral scientists to collect, analyze, and interpret meaningful and innovative biological specimens and testing procedures; 4) provide a mechanism for clinical and basic science investigators to have access to relevant community-based populations, well-characterized biological specimens, and behavioral measures; 5) provide direct assistance in recruitment and retention of community-and clinic-based study participants; and 6) develop strategies that facilitate the transfer of research findings to the community. These services will be built upon Web-based systems, collaborative linkages among program members, and the network of community prevention and care providers. The Core will maintain regular contact with program members through monthly e-mail communiques and will hold quarterly meetings with program members. The Core will also convene targeted networking meetings designed to capitalize on emerging opportunities for developing interdisciplinary collaborations. Together these services are intended to stimulate the development of new HIV investigators, research initiatives, and collaborations among the social and behavioral, clinical, and basic science researchers at Penn.